


Bonding

by a_court_of_random_fandoms



Series: Bonding [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Daddy Issues, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Light Angst, parental figure Nicole, sassy Valdez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_court_of_random_fandoms/pseuds/a_court_of_random_fandoms
Summary: Nicole and Rachel bonding whilst the rest of the gang are in the garden.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Bonding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Nicole becoming a mother figure for Rachel, bc they are pretty similar.  
> hmu on Tumblr- a-court-of-random-fandoms
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Rachel sat on the stairs of the homestead porch, looking out at the barren landscape of Purgatory. The sun was starting to set, turning the few clouds a creamy apricot colour. Rachel was admiring the scenery in front of her when Nicole came and sat down next to her, holding two steaming mugs of cocoa.  
“Drink up kid, you need feeding up” Nicole offered her a mug  
“What, so I can be bait for our next monster trap?” Their sense of humour had become so warped recently that the comment made Nicole snort a laugh. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the sun. 

“You know, you’re pretty cool for a sixteen year old”  
“I’m seventeen and a half! God Nicole I’m not a child!”  
“I remember feeling that way when I was your age. Frolicking around and having a good ‘ole gay time” She paused for a moment to sip her drink 

“Considering we seem like polar opposites we do have a lot in common”  
‘You mean supernatural related traumatic experiences with a light sprinkling of parental abandonment?” Nicole stared at Rachel for a second, curious at how she knew everything about her life after only weeks of knowing each other.  
“You told me about the massacre when we had that deep and meaningful a while back ago, and you practically reek of daddy issues”  
“What about you? Daddy issues too huh?”  
“Being part of the BBD basically means you have zero time for anything that isn’t creepy kooky, mysterious and spooky” They both huffed a laugh  
“There’s more as well. We’re willing to go to hell and back to protect our family” Nicole added  
“Even if you’d just waited six months in an abandoned BBD base just to find out your mother’s zombified body was six feet under you, and about to get six feet deeper?” 

Nicole set her mug down on the step next to her, and placed her hand comfortingly on Rachel’s leg.  
“You may have Mayan Xena blood in your veins, but you’re not psychic. You had faith, and that’s all that matters. I bet your mom’s looking down on you right now and she is so proud of you”  
“How do you know that you’re not stuck in the same boat I was? Waiting patiently for family that will never come back? How do-“  
“I’m gonna stop you right there missy. You made what you thought was the right decision, and you can’t change that now” 

Rachel put her mug down and leaned into Nicole, who took the hint and wrapped her arms around her. Her warmth and calming scent enveloped Rachel. Months in that lab had left her lonely and cold, and sometimes Nicole’s touch reminded her how much she’d missed the affection and touch of her mother. Gloria wasn’t an ideal role model, but she tried her damn hardest to give Rachel the best life she could; something she was eternally grateful for. 

“What’s so great about Waverly?” Rachel saw Nicole’s eyes soften, and a melancholic expression take over her face.  
“I love her so much. She’s my rock, and she helped me realise that when you’re in love, some people are worth waiting an eternity for”  
“Wow dude, you’re so whipped”  
“I have complete faith that they’ll come back to us when they’re ready, they’re probably just taking a short detour”  
“More like a long ass detour across the cosmos. You need to get your girl a map when she gets back”  
“Oh don’t you worry. Once the tearful reunion is over Wynonna is getting the biggest dressing down in history”  
“What about that Doc guy? He sounds like he’d be the main reason for the holdup”  
“Whatever it was, it’s always Wynonna’s fault”  
“Wow, healthy in-law relationship amirite?” Nicole internally cringed at the mention of the unaccepted proposal that loomed between her and Waverly, but brushed it off.  
“Wynonna’s like that really annoying big sister that eats your cereal, swears at you, and tells you Santa isn’t real, but she’d punch whoever was picking on you in the playground”  
“Sounds dope. I liked her in the time I wasn’t preparing to shoot her”  
“You two are really similar. That’s why we get on so well, right Valdez?”  
“Excuse me, I am nothing like her”

Nicole sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. As Wynonna did, Rachel used sarcasm and witty one liners to hide the pain. Because laughing was better than remembering the reason you were there in the first place. Sassing the bad guys was better than releasing every ounce of pent up aggression from losing everyone close to you. The survivor’s guilt, the loneliness, the frustration all clouding over their heads. They both had been through shit, all in the name of lineage. 

“You know it’s a compliment. Anyway, the sun’s set and it’s getting cold so we need to relocate inside. I don’t want your mother giving me hell from the dead for keeping you out in the cold”  
“Please, she’d just call it character building”


End file.
